


NYC by Surprise

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a dream. It was cute. I wrote a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NYC by Surprise

“Why are you flying so late?” Jill groaned as she started the car.

 

“Because _no one_ knows I’m even going.”

 

“I realize this. You wouldn’t even tell Grandma on Friday night.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I just don’t want _anyone_ knowing. The only reason I even told you guys was that someone needed to drive me to the airport,” Zach explained as he buckled his seatbelt while Jill pulled out onto the road from where she was parked in front of their house.

 

“But…AJ knows right? Like you thought that much through…didn’t you?” Jill asked suddenly seemingly overcome with worry.

 

Zach laughed. “Well, for one I have a key to the door, so does it even matter? And for two, I’m not going to AJ’s when I get there. I may not at all depending.”

 

Jill brought the car to a stop at the stop sign that opened onto the main road from their housing development. She turned to face her son and raise her eyebrow in suspicion.

 

“I’m going to Frankie’s,” Zach clarified.

 

“Is he even New York right now?”

 

“Yes,” Zach laughed. “I’m not that stupid.”

 

Jill pressed her lips into a hardened line and turned back to the road, pulling out onto the main road and heading towards the highway. “Does _Frankie_ know you’re coming?”

 

Zach shook his head for a moment before realizing his mother probably couldn’t see the movement. “No,” he said quietly. “That’s why I didn’t want to tell anyone. I don’t want him to know. I have a key to his apartment, too. It’s totally fine, Mom. Don’t worry about it.” Zach said with a heavy sigh, knowing his words were basically meaningless. Jill, as all overprotective mother’s do, worried about just about everything. It got a little annoying at times, but Zach knew her heart was in the right place even if they didn’t always agree on everything.

 

The rest of the car ride passed in mostly silence, Zach had put his headphones on and was listening to his music to kill time. The drive from Palm Beach to Fort Lauderdale wasn’t very long, but it was long enough that it was only about halfway over when he started wishing it was over. Jill finally pulled up the drop off area at the departures gate at about 8:30.

 

“Do you need help with your things?” Jill asked when Zach started to open the door.

 

“No, I only have one bag, I’ll be fine,” he said quickly, leaning across the car to hug his mother and kiss her cheek lightly. “Thanks for the ride. I’ll text you when I get there,” he assured her as he got to his feet. He slung his backpack onto his shoulders and opened the back door, pulling out his hot pink suitcase and extending the handle.

 

“Do you have your ticket?” Jill asked, still apparently worried about who knows what.

 

“Yes, Mom. Please stop worrying,” Zach sighed. “I’ll text you when I land.”

 

“Please. I might be asleep though.”

 

“Probably. I don’t land until like 12:30. I’ll talk to you in the morning or tomorrow sometime, okay?” He groaned.

 

“Yeah, okay. Be safe, honey,” she said kindly, still looking overwhelmingly worried.

 

“I will, Mom. Bye,” he said quickly, closing the door to the car and pulling his suitcase into the terminal. He dug his ticket out of his backpack and went to the counter where he checked in for his flight and checked his suitcase. After he’d gone through security, he flopped into a seat near his gate and waited for boarding to begin.

 

“Now boarding for all passengers: JetBlue flight 1802 bound for John F. Kennedy International Airport in New York City.” Zach stretched his arms over his head and quickly got to his feet, slinging his backpack back over his shoulders. Once he boarded the flight and found his seat he pulled his phone out and sent out a cryptic emoji tweet, because that’s what you do in these situations, right?

 

A few minutes later, as Zach was about to turn his phone off for the flight he got a message from Frankie in his inbox.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

What’s with the emojis?

 

_Call Back: Zach Attack_

I was bored.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

So…nothing behind them then?

 

_Call Back: Zach Attack_

Not really no. I’m about to go out though. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Oh…can you text me when you get home so I don’t worry about you?

 

_Call Back: Zach Attack_

Of course. Love you.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Love you, too, babe. Have fun.

 

_Call Back: Zach Attack_

I will.

 

Zach switched his phone off and shoved it into his pocket as the plane began taxiing towards the runway. Soon after the plan reached altitude, Zach took his phone out and turned it back on, put his headphones back onto his head and closing his eyes as he rested his head against the back of his seat determined to get at least a little sleep during the flight.

 

When Zach’s eyes fluttered open about two hours later it was too the announcement that he needed to turn off his music and sit his seat upright for landing. Zach smiled and proceeded to do just that. He flipped his phone off and stuck it into his pocket before winding the cord for his headphones and fitting them back into his backpack.

 

The plane touched down at JFK and Zach along with the other passengers started readying themselves to depart from the aircraft. Zach pulled out his phone and turned it back on. He quickly sent a text to his mom.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Just landed. Everything’s fine. Go to bed.

 

_Call Back: Mom_

Thank you for letting me know. Glad you’re safe.

 

Zach smiled at the message for a minute and laughed. He flipped over to his conversation with Frankie as the plane was connected to the bridge at the arrival gate.

 

_Call Back: Zach Attack_

I’m home already, babe.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

What happened? Everything okay?

 

_Call Back: Zach Attack_

Yeah, I was just getting tired so I left early. Don’t worry. I love you.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Oh, alright. I was about to head to bed anyway. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, sweetheart. I love you, too.

 

_Call Back: Zach Attack_

Okay, babe. Good night.

 

Zach locked his phone screen and shoved it back into his pocket as he got to his feet. He slung his backpack back onto his shoulders as he exited the plane. He quickly made his way to the baggage claim area of the terminal. His hot pink suitcase made its way around to him a few minutes later and he pulled it off the carousel, extended the handle and heading towards the train station at the opposite end of the terminal. He quickly bought a ticket for the next train to a connecting station where he’d be able to get the subway to Times Square.

 

By the time Zach was walking out of the Subway station on 42nd Street, it was just after 2 in the morning. He was pretty sure Frankie would be asleep already which made his plan even more fun. He laughed to himself as he made his way the couple blocks down to Frankie’s apartment building. He used the key Frankie had given him to open the door and crossed the lobby to the elevators. When one arrived, he got inside with his suitcase and pressed the button for Frankie’s floor.

 

Zach hummed to himself as the elevator rose until the doors dinged open on Frankie’s floor. He smiled and pulled his suitcase off the elevator and down the hall until he reached the door of Frankie’s apartment. He pulled the key out again and unlocked the door, slipping inside without making any noise. He closed and relocked the door as quietly as possible. He stuck his suitcase in the living room where it would be out of the way and stripped down to his boxers so he wouldn’t have to do that in Frankie’s room and wake him up.

 

He then carefully made his way to Frankie’s bedroom. The door wasn’t closed which made it even easier for him to slip inside without waking Frankie who was asleep curled up on his side in the middle of the bed. Zach smiled and pulled back the covers and sat on the side of the bed, trying not to wake Frankie as he crawled into the bed and laid down facing Frankie’s back. He reached one hand out and carefully ran it down Frankie’s spine. Frankie very quickly flipped onto his back before springing upright, screaming.

 

Zach laughed and reached to turn the light that sat on the nightstand on. “Hi,” he said sheepishly with a little smirk while Frankie looked at him angrily, trying to regain control of his breathing.

 

“What the fuck?” Frankie eventually managed to croak out. Zach smirked at him and laughed a little before opening his arms. Frankie shook his head and settled himself into Zach’s arms carefully, snuggling against his chest with a smile. “But seriously,” Frankie said a few minutes later. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going out or something?”

 

“That was just an excuse to not be able to text you on my flight.”

 

“Does everyone except me know you’re here?”

 

Zach shook his head. “My parents and Peyton are the only people that know actually.”

 

Frankie smiled and sat up, looking at Zach’s face. “Okay, I actually can’t believe you’re here right now. This is amazing.”

 

Zach laughed and smiled back a Frankie for a minute, before quickly pressing their lips together. “I missed you,” he said when they pulled apart. “I love you and I was getting a bit annoyed with my mom if I’m being totally honest.”

 

“I missed you, too. How long are you here? Don’t you have an event in Miami or something?”

 

Zach nodded. “The 27th, I’m doing a charity golf thing for FIU. But your sister is playing Miami the 28th, right? “

 

Frankie nodded. “Can you get tickets for me and my brother?”

 

“Of course!” Frankie said excitedly. “Nonna and I will be there, too!”

 

“I figured,” Zach said with a smile. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie giggled, snuggling back into Zach’s arms.


End file.
